THe Art of lovemaking
by Beizanten
Summary: Tony Steve first time


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Pairing: Steve/Tony

Summary: Tony/Steve first time

Thanks for all that review

A thousand thanks for Kathryn for helping commenting on my story and gave me the push I need to post them.

Okay, shitty title but I can't think of a better one. This is the first Tony/Steve fic I have ever written. I hope you guys enjoy it

Looking for a beta

The Art of lovemaking

Not many people know the real Tony Stark, those who really know him know that Tony Stark is perfectionist in the thing that really matter to him and Steve Rogers matter to him the most. That is why Tony force himself to take things slow with Steve, nervous that he might wreck this relationship like he have all his others relationship. He needs to get this right.

XXX

Three months and they were still working on top of each other's clothes, still making out and stopping when things got too hot it is driving Steve crazy with want. He knew Tony didn't want him to feel pressured since he is a virgin but god he wants; he really wants.

He wanted kiss him until his lungs gave out, until he lost consciousness from the lack of air. He wanted to take Tony to his bed and learn his body with all its muscles and scars and map it out with his fingers and his mouth until he knew it like the back of his hand. He wanted to wake up with Tony wrapped around him tomorrow, smelling like sleep and sex...

Steve strips of his clothes and quickly clambers into the shower, anxious to be under the cleansing stream of water. It cascade over him, and he hold up his face in the welcoming torrent. He glanced over his shoulder, where he knew the bathroom door would be.

He was alone with Tony in the Avengers tower. There was no one else to distract them from each other. If there was ever a time for Steve to tap into his bottomless reserve of bravery and made a move, it was now.

Steve quickly washed off and turned off the water, and he dried his hair a bit before wrapping his towel around his waist and tucking it tight. Steve emerged out of the bathroom wearing a sleeveless white shirt and boxers, freshly showered and clean and ready to went and seduce his lover.

XXX

Steve put the freshly served coffee on a platter along with several sandwiches. He grabbed the platter and started his way towards Tony's workshop.

The doors opened without him even touching the security pad. His heart warm at that, Tony was waiting for him to approach him.

He made his usual signal to Jarvis to turn down the volume of the astoundingly loud noise that Tony called music when he saw the future-deaf-man's back folded over his main workbench working on something Steve couldn't see.

When the music stopped abruptly, Tony snapped out of what he was doing to curse to the ceiling.

"Jarvis, I was listening to that!"

"Sir, Master Rogers is here."

That made Tony quickly jump out of his chair and spin around to look at him with longing eyes. Tony is rumpled from work, his eyes wide and owlish with tiredness, a steak of grease on his temple. He is achingly beautiful and everything Steve has ever wanted.

Tony's stomach was grumbling, how had he not realized how hungry he was He grabbed for the sandwich taking a large bite. They worked their way through the stack of sandwiches. Steve had brought all of his favorites and the coffee is amazing.

Narrowing his eyes at Steve suspiciously, he said, "Are you buttering me up for something?"

Steve said, "No, not at all," but he wasn't meeting Tony's eyes.

Tony's stomach dropped into his shoes. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?" he asked, a little panicked. He thought he'd been doing good. Steve didn't have a reason to break up with him, he didn't think.

"No!" That brought Steve's face around, and the sincerity there was enough that Tony could breathe again. "I'm not breaking up with you. I just... um... is now a... never mind."

Setting down the cup of coffee on the workbench, Tony grabbed Steve's hand. "Come on and spit it out. I'm not going to get mad, and you're currently giving me a heart attack."

Steve heart is poundings. He can feel that pull, the delicious electricity between them charging, feeling the space with static.

"I, uh, I wanted to..." Steve let his eyes wander down to Tony's chest, to where the arc reactor glowed dully through the black tank top. He reached out and rested his hand just below it, and, Tony resting his now-empty hand on top of Steve's "I just wanna you know that..."

Fuck it, Steve thought, he sounded like a fucking idiot anyway so he leaned forward and kiss him with hungry possession that Tony moaned into it, gripping Steve's hand hard and kiss him back, every bit as hungry for his taste. Their blood heating up.

Tony's hand was gentle when it covered Steve's, stopping him. He barely broke the kiss, just backing away a touch so that he could see Steve's eyes.

"You sure about that?" Tony asked softly, his breath gusting.

"Yes, god yes," Steve murmured, kissing Tony again.

His tongue is in Tony's mouth, claiming, possessing him, and the brunet revel in the forces he uses. He can feel Steve's hardness, and it does strange, delicious thing to his inside.

Steve broke back to kiss his throat, small nipping kisses that make him gasp and shivers as his cheek and damp hair brush against his skin.

Tony cupped Steve's chin in his hand and brought their mouths together for a slow, languid kiss. He slid his hand from Steve's chin to stroke the line of his throat and curled his fingers around the back of Steve's neck, holding him closer, kissing him deeper. Steve melted into his embrace.

When they broke apart for breath, Tony kept his grip on the back of Steve's neck, his other hand still pressed against the small of Steve's back, allowing only the smallest space between them as they gulped in air, chests pressed together. Steve's breath was warm on Tony's mouth. He felt like he could just fit his mouth back over Tony's and breathe from him.

"Steve." Tony said, tried to catch his breath. He was beautiful and flushed and Steve's breath came a little faster because he had done this, Tony was turned on for him. "Come to bed."

XXX

In a nervous movement that was shaky and unsure Tony emerged out of the bathroom wearing a bath room, freshly showered and clean and ready. He took a deep breath and tried to tell himself to relax. But he couldn't relax because he was about to make love with Steve for the first time ever. He needed this to live up to Steve's expectations. Tony didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't make this good enough for him.

Steve was waiting for him when he came out, sitting on the edge of Tony's bed. He was still wearing the same clothes and Tony felt strangely vulnerable in just a robe. But Steve's eyes were focused on Tony with an intensity that made his skin warm beneath that gaze and it was easier than it had been a minute ago to just go to him. Steve move to make space as Tony climb to sit between Steve's legs and pull him for a kiss. Steve parted his lips at once for him to deepen the kiss. His kiss is gentle, cherishing.

He rounds his hand down Steve sides, following the narrowing of his waist to the swell of his hips, cupping his erection, then inside his shirt to his chest, caressing the warm, satiny flesh lovingly. His blond arch against him, pressing himself against his finger, Tony gently flicks a thumb over his nipple. At once it stiffened and he made a delight chuckle of eagerness.

Tony kisses him again with growing intensity. His lips become more insistent, more provocative-tongue lashing out against his own in an obscene dance of moaning and spit. God, he could get used to this. He really could. Steve can feel the way Tony's body is completely strung out with tension. It's just kissing but the blond is so turned on already that he can't wait any longer, and needs to have Tony.

With his hands on Steve's shoulder, Tony gently pushed him down among the pillows. Steve sighed contentedly as he stretched and arched like a cat.

"Baby…." his eyes are heavy lidded with longing, and his lips were swollen and red from his kisses

Tony's brown eyes an alluring mix of love and lust raked over the hard planes of the body beneath his. "You're so beautiful" he said between kisses against his cheek, forehead and chin, wherever the words and kisses happen to fall. "I'll make it good for you" Tony's voice was a whisper filled with an infinite amount of tenderness

Tony's words do what they always do-flame his blood, quicken his pulse

He pulls Steve closer, so that he is flush against his body. Leaning down he inhale Steve's hair. He could smell his shampoo and see a faint shimmer of sweat on Steve's skin. His heart beat so fast that he was sure his blond could hear it.

"You smell so good, cuddle bug" His nose skims pass his ear down his neck, and Tony trails featherlike kisses down his shoulder. Steve's mind was racing. His lover's lips were so soft and gentle against his skin and he felt like he was in heaven. Steve's skin felt like it was melting under his love's touch.

Steve's breathing changes; become shallow full of expectation. His fingers are at the hem of Steve shirt while his lips move, licking and kissing and sucking their way across his other shoulder, loving the taste of Steve. Tony is so tantalizing good at this. Steve's body resonates, and he started to squirm languidly beneath his touch. The soft moans that left Steve's lips were like a drug to him, and he wanted—needed —more.

His eyes get darker and darker as he pulls of Steve top, baring his pale, highly muscular chest, narrowing to lean hips. Steve is fine, fine sight, every single inch of him. He is perfect. Heat pooled in his groin.

The super soldier's pulse quickens and his breathing shallow and they have barely begun.

Steve's rosy pink nipple tightened in the cool air only to be warm as Tony's tongue laved over them, sucking and biting gently at tender flesh until the soldier whimper with longing. Tony does raise his head a few inches, blowing on the spit wet skin until Steve whines and then lowering his mouth to the other nipple, handing switching over to continue to tease the first one.

And Steve stroked his hands up Tony's legs, under the hem of the robe until he could take the length of him in one hand. It was almost burning hot, swollen and taut with desire. Steve slowly strokes him, a little hesitant, but so sure in his touch.

Tony's breath stuttered in his chest. "Steve," he said, then, "Steve."

Steve gently stroke up and down from base to tip, before easing the robe off Tony's shoulders with a care that an article of clothing doesn't really deserve. Steve's eyes drink him in slowly. Tony swallowed and closes his eyes, not wanting to see the expression on his face when he was confronted

with the reality of the arc reactor and the ugly, mottled skin around the arc reactor casing. The only person he'd slept with since the arc reactor was Pepper; and she like to pretend it wasn't there. The sound Steve made startled him, though

Before he could think better of it, he opened his eyes and looked at Steve's face, who was staring at his chest as expected, but there was a look of awe there. To Steve the arc reactor shone brightly like Tony's very presence, the scars neatly folded around the edge, metal and skin almost inseparable, beautiful in their-own way like everything else about Tony. A silver and blue heart that pressed a cold light over Steve's fingers as he traced it and felt the continuous hum of it's power under his skin. Tony shivers nervously at Steve's touching the reactor and caressing the skin around the arc reactor like the thing is a precious jewel, like the scars aren't the worst that Tony has to offer.

.

It also scares him, that Tony's mortality is so evident. That he's so vulnerable

It was strange and a little scary to see, and it made Tony want to kiss Steve even more. Almost as he can read him, Steve kisses him.

This kiss was about capture and possession and fire, dark, masculine things that he'd no name for. Steve was voracious, his hunger raw and demanding and unexpected. Yet the harder Steve kissed him the more he felt a similar fire grow within himself. Tony clung to his shoulders as he answered his kiss, striving to match the warmth and urgency of what his blond Adonis was giving him.

Never letting go of Tony's enticing lips; Steve's hands roaming over every inch of the Tony's body. Their tongues still in a sparring dance while Steve's hands slide into Tony's hair. He let his long, fingers glide between the silky strands of brunet again and again, before sliding them gently down the back of Tony's neck. Trailing them languidly back up the sides of the strong column of the brunet's throat and the spot just behind Tony's ears that made him shiver and groan every time Steve brushed his fingertips over the tender skin.

Bit at the juncture of Tony's neck and his shoulder and then trailed his lips up past the brunet's pulse and along his jaw. Steve lips leave heated tingles as he went, making his nipples harden and his sex rock hard. Steve kissed him furiously, his mouth slashing across his with dizzying urgency

Steven's hand slid up Tony's side, stroking over his ribs, his hand rubbing across Tony's nipples making them stand hard, then with his fingertips tugged and squeeze until they were even harder. The heat of desire glows feverishly in Tony's belly. "Fuck," Tony said.

Then his lips trail above the arc reactor before moving to kiss the skin just below it and Tony groaned. He knew that the scar tissue was sensitive but he had had no idea just how much. Steve didn't hesitate, placing small delicate kisses all around the reactor, occasionally pausing to lick or suck at the skin in some pattern known only to him before licking up and down his well carved out abs.

By the time he looked back up, Tony was breathing heavily from a combination of fear and lust. He knew Steve wasn't going to hurt him, but it was still scary. No one has ever touched his arc reactor willingly unless they want to hurt him.

Steve lifts his head, meeting Tony's eyes directly. "Not good?" he asked.

"It's not that," Tony said. "It's just - no one has ever fair well with it let alone touched it willingly…." 'Not without wanting to hurt me in the process', gone unspoken but Steve can read it in his pain shrouded eyes…Obadiah's betrayal.

To his surprise Steve lower his head and press a loving kiss right over the center of the reactor. Then Steve looked back up and said, "It is part of you. It keeps you alive. Can't imagine anything more wonderful."

Tony was horrified at the broken sound he made in response, but Steve just smiled and kissed the reactor again.

Overwhelm by his love for this man, Tony slid his hands into Steve's hair and locking his mouth passionately, with a fervor and desperation. Steve kisses him back with all the clumsy, uncontrolled fervor of a starving man offered water. Desire explodes in their body, all the tension of the day seeking an outlet, straining against each other seeking more.

He slid his other hand down Tony's spine, memorizing every bump and curve, until he reached his ass; gripped it hard, brought them even closer together; his leaking cock rubbing against Tony's warm skin, and Tony groaned at the pressure on his cock. Tony reluctantly pulled away from Steve's mouth to say, "What do you want? You can have anything."

"I –" Steve turns pink to his ears, and then said, "I want you to suck me"  
Steve is hard enough to pound nails with his dick.

Gently flip his nipples with his tongue, the inventor kiss down Steve's body to his underwear. Tony felt his beautiful lover let out a shaky breath.

Tony smirked at his blond Adonis; put his open mouth to Steve's crotch, his breath warm and unbearably moist on his cock even through the fabric of his boxers. Steve hissed through his teeth, his hands tightly gripping the bed sheet, and at Tony. His eyes were staring up at Steve, bright and sharp, before he let out a deep and drawn-out moan. He sucked the head of Steve's cock into his mouth, right through the soft cotton

"Oh, that's nice," Steve sigh and spread his legs wider as Tony sucked him for a bit before releasing Steve's cock and went after the elastic on his boxers, pulling them out and down. To his shock he discovered Steve's dick was already completely flushed, full and erect with pre-cum that dribbled furiously down the thick shaft, as he was. And holy shit, that was impressive. Tony stares at Steve's naked body with avidity and affection for a few seconds, licking his lips. His blond is fucking divine.

Tony pressed a few wet kisses to the inside of Steve's thigh and Steve let out a wispy moan. Tony reached for Steve's bone-hard cock in a loving, firm grip, his thumb pressing gently beneath the head as he continued to kiss a moist trail up towards Steve's arousal, relishing in the hitch of breath, then he placed open mouthed kisses across his scrotum, gently pulling at the loose skin between his lips. Then he pushed a knuckle against the bulge of his perineum. Steve was whimpering continuously now.

Steve cried out. Tony was lapping and licking him and teasing him, never breaking eye contact. Digging his foot into the bed, Steve arches his hip to meet him. God, his mouth was so good, so hot and wet. It was taking all of Steve's willpower not to just grab hold of the back of Tony's head and fuck into his mouth until he was gagging, short of breath and unable to do anything except moan around his cock.

Tony just grabbed him by the hips and held him down as he slowly worked his mouth up and down Steve's cock. Steve whimpered as Tony licked around the head of his cock as his head moved. Tony rolled his tongue around the shaft and started to suck, pumping the base of Steve's shaft with his hand. He groaned around Steve when he fisted himself, pleasure shooting up his spine. Tony bobbed his head in rhythm with his strokes, keeping it steady.

Tony Stark, hair is disarray from Steve's fingers gripping it in pleasure; pupils so lust blown, the brown of his irises are mere slivers against the black of lust; red, swollen lips stretched obscenely around the girth of Steve's cock. But the best part was not the way Tony hummed in pleasure, or even the way Tony's cheeks looked hallowed out beautiful around his dick.

No, the best part was the way Tony had his warm palm around his own erection, pulling and twisting and leaking. And God, was Tony just leaking pre-come. He was like a fucking faucet. It was so...beautiful.

The blond's breaths were coming in short; harsh gasps and Tony felt Steve's cock pulse in his mouth. He increased his speed and Steve's grip on his hair tightened to the point of pain.

"I'm gonna –"A long moan and his toes digging into the bed as electric sensations gathered at the base of his spine.

Tony let go of his own arousal and instead rolled Steve's balls in his hand, then pressed strongly at his perineum. Steve came with a shout, his hands clenching the bed sheets and the billionaire's hair. Tony didn't let him go until his blond was completely spent, swallowing his cum and swirling his tongue around the head. Steve's eyes held just a touch of awe when Tony looked up. A small amount of his seed trickling down Tony's chin, white against tan skin.

He watched as Tony reached for the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. The genius's cock was already hot like blood and was hard as a bone between his legs.

What he got next was a surprise. The moment Steve got his knees under him he was collapsing again.

"Oh fuck!" A sharp cry split the night. Tony's muffled laughter echoed from between Steve's cheeks. His lover's tongue was lapping at his ass and balls, flicking against Steve's most sensitive places, swirling his tongue around Steve's entrance, devouring him. The musky, bitter scent almost cuts through the cloying, sweet stench of decay that lingers permanently in Tony's nostrils. Steve squirmed, pushed back, panted, opened up, contracted, opened up wider, until Tony could shove his tongue in and lick him as deep as his tongue would go. He slipped his hands down to fondle Steve's balls, two-handed, careful, keeping his tongue busy. Steve hardens even more, warm flood of arousal that quickened his breath and curled his toes.

Tony back of, fumbled open the strawberry lube, lathered his hand with it, and pushed one fingers inside Steve. His finger slips into Steve and Steve regarded with his brunet unguarded sharp intake of air. Steve was incredibly tight. As Tony gently stretching and stroking him from within-odd and intense and so, so good, he truly thought it is possible to expire with pleasure. He gently used his finger to part Steve further and uncover the center of Steve's pleasure. Soon Tony was stroking his silky inner walls, finding Steve's prostate immediately.

He felt a thrill of triumph as Steve's eyes flew wide and his lips parted in an audible moan. "Good," Steve cries. "God, Tony, there, right there." He arches his neck and a shudder runs through him.

He pressed teasingly against Steve's prostate, making his lover moan delightfully and started rocking backwards again. Steve is painting loudly. All he can concentrate on is Tony's voice and his touch. Nothing else is real, nothing else matter, nothing else registers in his radar.

He knew Steve could take two fingers at this stage. He got them about half-way in before Steve's tensed. Tony rubbed the small of his back and bent over to kiss an exposed shoulder blade. Massaging Steve's prostate to get him back in his happy place

Tony pushed his fingers in, out, in, laying kisses along Steve's shoulders and neck. He could feel his lover's gaze on him now, hot and heavy. He scissor his fingers and turns them inside of Steve. Under him, Steve is actively moaning and his gasps are ragged. Two fingers buried to the palm and fucking in and out, slamming Steve's prostrate with increasing speed. Tony nips at his thigh before adding a third finger, twisting and curling with each plunge. Steve pushes against him, tilting his hips up.

"Ready for me?" Tony asked, his voice tight with need and his other hand palming Steve's crotch slowly. Steve nodded, eyes so dark with lust it almost look black. Tony chose that exact moment to curl his fingers in him and Steve's vision blurred when the appendages pressed against his prostate, rubbing over the small organ like Tony was trying to milk him.

The super soldier's buck beneath his expert fingers. "Please ,Tony," Steve said, panting. His eyes huge and dark and full of desperate want that mirrored Tony's. "Just fuck me already"

Tony's prick giving a wild jolt against his thigh. "You sure, I don't want to hurt you" Scissoring the already relaxed entrance. Steve groaned and pulled back, looking pleadingly at his lover. "Enough! Just hurry"

His Steve was turned on, shaking with need. It was one of the hottest things Tony had ever seen. Mission accomplished, this wouldn't hurt Steve at all

He withdraws his hand and reaches over the bedside table for a foil packet. He kneels up between Steve's legs and put on the condom and slicking himself up. Steve's heart hammering, his blood pulsing hot and heavy through his body, desire real and rampant, surging through him.

"Please Tony. Need you in me". Tony lined himself up, and eases into Steve oh so slowly, filling him and claiming him. Steve hears his groan of pure pleasure, and it stirs his soul. His blond push against him and groan loudly. Once fully inside Steve, the genius stilled so Steve could get used to him. Steve's mouth hanging open in surprised at the sweet, sublime, over-full feeling. Oh…please

Tony closed his eyes for a moment as he relished in the feel of the silk walls clamping down on him. "So tight…"

The whole world shrank down to nothing but himself and Steve, and the heat and the pressure and the delicious friction where they were joined. Steve was gorgeous, eyes wide and dark with arousal, cheeks and chest flushed dusky red, lips parted in a silent "oh." Glancing down to where they were joined, he traced around Steve's entrance with a finger, loving the way that it made him gasp and shake.

"Please, Tony," Steve begged and pushing himself against the older man  
. "Oh, god, please." Tony intertwines their fingers and starts to moves, withdrew slowly and pushed back in and Steve met his gentle thrust with a curl of his hips. Tony reveling in the tightness, in his lover's reaction, watching his sweetheart unravels beneath him.

Tony thrust again and again, keeping the movement as gentle and careful as he could until Steve dug his fingers into Tony's hips and murmured encouragement.

"It's okay, it feels good. You can move faster now... more... _please_."

Steve moaned and the brunet had to shut his eyes, desire a tight ball in his gut and heaviness in his balls. Tony rocks into Steve with a slow wave of motion, with a gentle building of strength, with an increase of force with every thrust forward and buried his nose against Steve's neck. He smelled less of the body-wash there and more of himself. That smell did things to Tony's back-brain, made him think words like love and mine and home. He kissed Steve's chin, tasting skin and salt, then rolls his hips again.

Tony seems to take over every part of him, his blood pulsing in time with each careful, overwhelming thrust. His captain responds with a measured arch, a moan which laces the air like a sob. Tony pick up pace, slamming into his blonde, who raises his hips to meet each thrust. Steve shut his eyes as he cries out with need

The blond raised his hands to blindly grasp onto Tony's shoulder and pulled him closer until his weight pressed into him. His nails dug into Tony's shoulder when the brunet slanted his hips and caused something to set aflame inside him.

Shutting his eyes, a throttled cry escaped Steve's lips when with another thrust; Tony hit that sensitive bundle of nerves once again. Another thrust and Steve was lost in ecstasy. Unclenching Tony's shoulder, Steve quickly moved to grasp desperately onto his back.

"God, Tony, do that again! Faster! Harder!" Steve implored encouragingly. "To- Please!" his lover muttered with urgency in delirious elation.

His pulse sped up at feeling Steve push against him, longing for that ultimate release. Tony moans low in his throat, eases out of Steve, then slams into him, and repeats this over and over, quickly, deliberately-a punishing brutal, heavenly rhythm

He stared down at the man sprawled out on the bed. Steve's chest rising and falling in breathless heaving, his eyes half lidded with lust, his face rosy from exertion, "You're amazing," Tony confessed what he always thought, especially at this kind of moments, but never said aloud, "You're everything to me, Steve. I wish I could have you like this every waking moment."

"Tony-" Steve chocked on his name when Tony pulled out and before thrusting back in quickly. Jackhammered his dick in and out of Steve faster and harsher, banging his prostate with increasingly repetitive force. "Fuck!"

Steve buck underneath him like some kind of animal, savoring each push and pull, Tony's ragged breathing, his need for him, reflected in Steve.

Tony grabbed the lube and reached down to pull Steve off, stroking firm and fast and focused on the ring around his head, because he knew he couldn't last much longer and wanted Steve to come first.

Time stretched like molasses the only sounds the squelch of lube, the slap of skin on skin, and their panted breaths intertwining. As Tony picked up speed Steve was moaning incoherently now and bucking his hips into Tony, focused entirely on the sensation of Tony's two-pronged attack. Tony kept his eyes wide up; unable to look away from Steve, but every other muscle in his body was tensed trying to hold off his own orgasm. The hand still wrapped around Steve's leg was surely leaving bruises, and he loved knowing that (even though it probably fades in a while, thanks to the super serum).

Oh fuck…The blond inside begins to quicken. Tony feels it too, and increases the rhythm, pushing him higher, harder, faster-and Steve surrender, jerking in Tony's hand and clenching around Tony's cock -a draining, soul grabbing orgasm that leaves him spent, exhausted and streaking his belly with white.

The brunet had a moment to revel in the sight before the sensation was too much for him as well and he was grating his hips hard enough to really milk every last drop of cum squirting from his aching prick burying himself as deep as he could go, eyes sliding closed as he pumped his own load deep into Steve's ass.

They both rode out their orgasms, then Tony pull out gently before he collapsed completely between Steve's thighs. Steve's entire body was flushed a light pink.

"Fuck..." Tony breaths, kissing weakly against the Steve's flushed cheek. "That…that was amazing." The inventor pulled him-self up the bed until his head was resting on Steve's arm, then wrapped his free arm around Steve's chest.

They were both a mess of sweat and lube and come, but one of the many convenient things being a billionaire was that he never minded going through several sets of sheets.

So they shifted just enough to be out of the wet spot, then cuddled together and fell asleep. Just before he drifted off completely, "I love you," Steve whispered in Tony's ear "So, so much."

"And I love you, too" More than Steve will ever know.

Steve POV

Slowly the outside world invade his senses, and oh my; what an invasion. My limb soft and languid; utterly spent. My body curled against him and my arm protectively across my lover, Tony's head on my chest, his hand on my stomach and he smells divine: freshly laundered linen and the best, most seductive scent in the planet…Tony. I don't want to move, I want to breaths this elixir for eternity

I listened to his breathing, slow and calm, and when I release him to see him, I saw his eyes are close and lips parted. With his brunet hair tangled around his face, his lips parted softly with the rhythm of his breathing and his feature relaxed and at peace, he had never look more content, nor more handsome. I don't want to wake my partner up, yet can't resist brushing my lips over Tony's in the gentlest of kisses.

"Love you, Tony" he whispered. He got his wish; Tony wrapped around him smelling like sleep and sex.


End file.
